Favors
by thedarkestjolly
Summary: Sai is gay and likes someone, Naruto misses Sasuke and hates Sai, what will happen when Sai finds Naruto all alone at a stream? Read and find out. Please review


Alas I do not own Naruto or it would be super smutty anyways, enjoy, review

This is a yaoi story with sex between two guys, laguage, and fun **BOLD** lettering is Sai regular is Naruto

**********************************************************************

'Great Sasuke is gone, Grandma Tsunade won't give me any missions, and I only get to train with that prick Sai…' thought our favorite kitsune vessel Naruto as he walked through Konoha.

He absent-mindedly headed towards one of his training grounds, it was a nice secluded area around a river, and it was great for a cool off after a sweaty workout.

"I can't believe Sai thinks that he can fucking take Sasuke's place his ass isn't…!" 'Did I really just think that?! I like Sakura, SAKURA!'

So Naruto started training with images of comparing Sai and Sasuke's ass from times when they had seen each other at the hot springs after a mission.

********************

A few miles away back in Konoha Sai had just finished a painting of scenery some where in the world.

"**Hmm I need some more ink for my paintings, I guess I will have to go to that interesting place by the river. The tree sap there is a great paint base."**

So Sai heads over to where Naruto is unbeknownst to both of them. Sai arrives at the site and immediately senses the chakra of Naruto.

'**Is Naruto out here training? I wonder what he looks like when he is glistening?'** Yes Sai was gay and he wanted Naruto. So Sai created one of his mouse paintings to go spy on our little kitsune. The mouse transferred every image to Sai.

Naruto meanwhile was busy training and had taken off his shirt to help with the heat. Naruto was focused with his tree climbing exercise so he didn't notice the mouse that was just behind him checking out his tanned and toned body. (Maybe his ass… maybe)

It had been a couple of hours and Naruto had changed from pants to shorts, so Sai sometimes got a look up them. Naruto, finished with his training, made his way to the cool stream and eagerly jumped in. Sai called his chakra mouse back finally seeing his chance to get what he wanted form Naruto, whether he wanted to "play" or not.

Naruto was bathing down in the stream missing Sasuke so he was completely unaware of the things coming up from behind. Sai had used the last of his paint for his Paint Rope Jutsu hoping that it would occupy Naruto long enough.

"**You're mine now Naruto!"** Sai yells.

" Wha-!" Naruto tries to yell, but is captured by the jutsu. He just angrily stares up at his captor Sai. 'What does this guy want!' he wonders.

"**Well look at the site laid out before me. You know, I have wanted you for a while now. It started ever since I read your profile."** Sai says mockingly taking off his shoes and shirt to reveal a swimmer's body.

'I can't believe this is happening! Although Sai _does_ look pretty hot' Naruto thinks while getting a hard-on.

"**Wow, looks like someone is happy to see me."** Sai says while pointing out Naruto's "issue**", "You know I read in a book the best way to make friends is to do favors. What better favor than a pleasurable one?"** Sai smirks while walking towards the bound Naruto in the water.

"Wha-, What are you going to do?" Naruto asked nervously.

"**I am going to try this technique I read about called a blow-job"** Sai smiles while bending down over Naruto**, "First to get rid of these annoying clothes."** Sai takes out a kunai and cuts off Naruto's shorts and boxers revealing a fully hard ten inch dick.

"Sai, stop righ-" Naruto is cut off by Sai capturing him in a deep kiss. As Sai continues his tongue traces Naruto's bottom lip seeking entrance. Naruto gives in and opens his mouth. Their two tongues fought for dominance before Sai came out as the victor. Sai starts to nip Naruto's neck and rubs his chest, he moves his mouth lower and sucks, licks, and bites Naruto's left nipple while teasing the other one. This makes Naruto moan sweetly giving Sai an instant hard-on. He continues the treatment for a few more minuets before getting down to business. Sai moves his head down to Naruto's cock and gives it a good lick form the base to the tip, causing Naruto to shiver in pleasure.

"**Are you ready for this Naruto?"** Sai asked.

"Yes, please keep going." Naruto replies, face flushed from pleasure.

Sai goes back down and suckles on the head, teasing Naruto, before slowly taking inch by agonizing inch into that skilled mouth. It had been a long time since Naruto had jacked-off so he was close to cumming shortly after Sai had made it so that his face was in Naruto's pubes. Sai bobs his head sucking off Naruto, quickly bringing him to a climax.

" Ah, ah, Sai I'm going to cum!" Naruto then came and shot load after load into Sai's mouth, who did his best to keep up but some ended up spilling on the ground beneath them.

"That was great Sai." Naruto pants after his violent climax.

"**I am sure it was and you tasted great, but now it is time to return the favor."** Sai said, his eyes filled with lust as he took off his pants, finally releasing his aching nine and a half inch member, he shoves two fingers into Naruto's mouth and says, "Suck them."

Naruto obeys and starts sucking the fingers, getting hard again in the process. After getting the fingers covered with saliva, he takes his fingers out of Naruto's mouth and brings them to his virgin entrance. Sai slowly slides in the first finger, causing Naruto to squirm from the strange feeling form the penetration. Sai keeps moving his finger in and out of Naruto. After a few moments Sai added the second finger, and with Naruto's yelp from the slight pain, starts to sissor Naruto's ass, helping to loosen him for Sai's waiting cock. Once Sai felt that Naruto was ready he took his finger out and positioned himself at his entrance.

After giving Naruto one last deep kiss he asked**, "Are you ready?"** and he thrust in before Naruto could answer.

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto screams form Sai's big cock stretching his virgin ass.

"**Oh god Naruto you feel great!"** Sai says as he pulls out and thrusts back in again and again.

After the pain had passed Naruto was filled with an ectasy he had never felt before. This was thanks to the fact that Sai kept hitting Naruto's prostate each time he slammed into him.

"Sai, this is great." Naruto managed to get out between breaths.

"**Let me make it even better."** Says Sai as he grabs Naurto's hard dick and starts to jerk him off in time with the trusting into his ass.

"**I've never fucked such a tight ass Naruto."** Sai comments as he reached his climax. However Naruto was already there.

"Sai, I am going to cum!" Naruto comes again and it gets all over Sai and Naruto's chest.

The feeling of his lover's ass tightening around his pounding cock causes Sai to cum also. Sai comes so hard he quickly fills up Naruto and some leeks out onto the ground. Sai collapses on Naruto, with his dick still inside him.

"Hmm, maybe we should do more favors for each other." Both of them say at the same time. Sai and Naruto go back to kissing for a few more minuets. Sai pulls out of Naruto and gets up, putting his pants back on.

"**Well see you Naruto."** Sai waves as he walks back towards the village.

"Hey what about these ink ropes!" Naruto yells, being naked and trapped in the river was only fun with someone else.

"**Stay there will ya? I will owe you one!"** Sai smiles.

END


End file.
